


gritty murks captian amerikkka

by eggther



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men's Hockey RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Other, antifa king, captain amerikkka, gritty kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggther/pseuds/eggther
Summary: imperialist symbols deserve death 2





	gritty murks captian amerikkka

gritty, the chaotic antifa president and the communist mastermind did not approach killing a once antifascist brethren easy. however, when that brethren was a last attempt at the hated Americian Empire's rehabilitation, with a lovable persona capable of being forgiven many a bleeding child, heads had to roll. in this case a pretty head, but gritty never refused a meat.

"gritty, sir," captian amerikkka mewled as gritty lay his head on a block of wood with his furry paw (ex-antifa got a swing from gritty's special axe, if only gritty had the skill to take it off in one swing, that's why he had to practice), "i can do communism, i even prepare mean rat," the imperialist twink man said smiling through tears.

gritty felt it in his bone, there would be no mercy now, it was one thing to betray workers of the world by donning a flag of a fascist empire and seeking conflict around the world, it was another, more blood-boiling thing to do so, face a comeuppance and then imply that the new communist world would be vuvuzela. and call _him_ sir? grittie saw red. even more red than usual.

he lighted a revolutionary fire and, breathing in fumes, held his axe high. he thought of lenin and brought the axe down on amerikkka. it went clean off, the second time.

"good night sweet pig," he said, and hopped off to find some rosemary for his special dinner meal.

 


End file.
